


I can handle it

by MissRaichyl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU- Caroline is Team Hybrid, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caroline hates Damon for events in season 1, Caroline's pov, F/M, Klaroline v. Salvatore Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: After Caroline switches sides, the Salvatore brothers think she's been compelled and go to rescue her. They weren't expecting Caroline to help Klaus take them on. //super short drabble//





	I can handle it

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago as a super short drabble based on a gif set (http://aloveafffair.tumblr.com/post/16801378530/accioniklaus-deactivated2013032-au-meme) and I decided to go find it and post it here.

Going one on one to take us down, I see, “You’re not touching him, Damon.” I warned him as Stefan and he advanced, trying to take out Nik without hurting me, for I had been with them since I was turned but things change. Alliance's change.

I hear Nik laugh, a slow chuckle, enjoying the thrill of the fight, the turn of the tables. “Oh, Love, no need to protect me,” I barely turn my head for a second, seeing Nik in the foyer, Stefan across from him. You would think they are having a nice chat. The Salvatore Brother's turn quickly as Nik smirks; they walked right into the trap. 

“Not protecting…" I say drawing it out, not ready to admit I'm _trying_ to save him, my eyes locking with Damon, who I honestly can't wait to take down after what I remember him putting me through. "Helping,” I say in a decisive, defensive way. I can feel him smile from behind me, probably thinking how he got lucky that I fell for him back, unable to watch the brother's and gang kill him.

Suddenly, I hear Stefan's foot turn against the tile and Damon rushes me. Damon grabs me by the throat and slams me down on the desk. I feel the impact and it startles me for a second as pain explodes behind my eyes. My head was _not_ ready for that. “You know," Damon's eye bore into my, his head close enough to feel his humid breath and I wonder how Elena could even entertain him for a second, "I said Tyler was sired, but you," HIs fingers tighten, and he gives my a little room, only to slam me back again. I feel a strangled cry exit my throat and hear Nik and Stefan's feet pause for a second but ultimately continue. "You I should've killed when I had the chance.” He hisses at me and that's it. I push me knee into his stomach, grip loosening and I manage to kick him, a surprised grunt and then his hands are back, fighting with me to try and keep the upper hand. 

“Are you needing any help, love?” I hear from across the room.

Damon's hand wraps around my neck and I can feel popping when he squeezes, “I can deal with this!” I yell back, knowing the way I sound is completely different but I needed to do this. I can do this. Damon’s hand presses hard into my jugular. HIs disgusting smirk looming over me as I claw at him. I feel like my neck is going to snap. I want to throw myself around wildly as the pain increase but I can't- I know that will lead to my death. I fight the pain and make myself think reasonably. I decide to go with what my mom taught my in my Junior year. If was guy was holding you by the neck, go for his crotch but if you can't get your legs there, go for his unreasonably sized head. 

“Better start listening to your guy, Blondie.” Damon says, from above me, I don't give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead I focus on keeping my body in one piece. I go for his head. I pull all my straight into my neck, gaining ground as he pushes harder.

I hear Stefan grunt in pain, his feet sliding across the waxed floor and I know Nik has the upper-hand, “Are you sure? Because I’m almost done here.” Nik calls over and I feel the frustration build. Why won't he just _trust_ me, that over-protective alpha.

I manage to get Damon's hand a centimeter off my throat and with my voice back, I ground out “I _said_  I can deal with this, Nik!” Yelling across the room and Damon doesn't expect it but I kick my leg out, the one not trapped by his hip, gaining some momentum and then I slam my head against Damon's, as hard as I can, throwing him against the pretty white wall. I rub my forehead.  _That's could leave a mark._ But Damon doesn't get back up. He slumps down the wall, falling unceremoniously to the floor, his head lolling to the side. I want to laugh at him, make him realize how much of a joke he is. That much and he's done? How in the world did they plan to kill Nik?

I hear a hiss of air and a hand trailing my lower back, looking on at the pile of coward in front of me. “you alright, Sweetheart?” He asks, his accent making it better and the chill runs down my spine as his lips trail my temple.

“Yeah, let's gets out of here,” I say as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. I never pegged him for a romantic but I guess everyone has a secret side. 


End file.
